xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Blade
, the Blade linked to her Driver Rex]] Blades (Japanese: , Bureido) are characters in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. They are weaponized life forms linked to a Driver who creates and summons them by touching a Core Crystal. Blades endow their Driver with power and a weapon. Each Blade plays a different role, owning different stats and an elemental type, such as fire for Pyra, and providing a distinct set of Blade Arts and support abilities. By searching and collecting Blades and attaching different Blades, the player chooses and selects Blades companions and the kind of role desired.2017-06-13, [http://www.ign.com/articles/2017/06/14/e3-2017-xenoblade-chronicles-2-is-more-than-a-simple-sequel Tetsuya Takahashi about Xenoblade Chronicles 2]. IGN, accessed on 2017-06-13 There are three sorts of Blades, the named Special Blades who have a plot importance such as Pyra and Dromarch, and are linked to a unique Driver; the named Rare Blades who are created from Rare Core Crystals such as Finch, and can be linked to any party Drivers; and the randomized Common Blades who are created from Common Core Crystals during a tuning. Blade Roles Different Blade roles enable different fighting styles. The combination of currently equipped Blades' roles determines a Driver's class. List of Blades Special Blades ※1 Tora is not a Driver but he controls Poppi α and Poppi β as artificial Blades. ※2 Poppi's element can be changed by upgrading it. Rare Blades Common Blades The Common Blades are created from Common Core Crystals. Their name, weapon, element and stats are obtained randomly. They have a similar global appearance, dark gray skin with blue glowing eyes and lines on the body, and a crystal on the chest with the elemental coloration. Button Challenge When a Blade draws a special move, the "Button Challenge" (Japanese: , Botan charenji) will be displayed on the screen. By pressing the button with good timing, the damage will rise. If it succeeds, a narrator (actor: Kentarō Tone) will compliment the player. Poppiswap As an artificial special Blade, Poppi has its own Blade mechanics and a particular customization. By upgrading her, her element and skills can be changed. Gallery Switch XenobladeChronicles2 E32017 character 02.png|Pyra, a Special Blade XC2-Mythra.png|Mythra, a Special Blade XC2-Artwork-Dromarch.png|Dromarch, a Special Blade XC2-Poppi-artwork-2.png|Poppi α, an artificial Special Blade XC2-Poppi-JK-artwork.png|Poppi β, an artificial Special Blade XC2-Pandoria-artwork.png|Pandoria, a Special Blade XC2-Roc-Artwork.png|Roc, a Special Blade XC2-Brighid-Artwork.png|Brighid, a Special Blade XC2-Kamui-Artwork.png|Kamui, a Special Blade XC2-Finch.jpg|Finch, a Rare Blade XC2-Vasara.jpg|Vasara, a Rare Blade XC2-Hotaru.jpg|Floren, a Rare Blade XC2-Kubira.jpg|Kubira, a Rare Blade XC2-Azami.jpg|Azami, a Rare Blade Uka.jpg|Uka, a Rare Blade XC2-Raiko.jpg|Raiko, a Rare Blade XC2-Tokiha.jpg|Tokiha, a Rare Blade XC2-Shiki.jpg|Adenine, a Rare Blade XC2-Nyūtsu.jpg|Newt, a Rare Blade XC2-Yuuou.jpg|Gorg, a Rare Blade XC2-Zakuro.jpg|Zakuro, a Rare Blade XC2-Musubi.jpg|Musubi, a Rare Blade XC2-Idaten.jpg|Idaten, a Rare Blade XC2-Mei.jpg|Mei, a Rare Blade XC2-Djikarao.jpg|Wulfric, a Rare Blade XC2-Teni.jpg|Teni, a Rare Blade XC2-Glen.jpg|Godfrey, a Rare Blade XC2-Yaegiri.jpg|Yaegiri, a Rare Blade XC2-Mikumari.jpg|Mikumari, a Rare Blade XC2-Seori.jpg|Seori, a Rare Blade XC2-Linne.jpg|Linne, a Rare Blade XC2-Wadatsumi.jpg|Wadatsumi, a Rare Blade XC2-Menō.jpg|Menō, a Rare Blade XC2-Kasane.jpg|Kasane, a Rare Blade XC2-Tsuki.jpg|Tsuki, a Rare Blade XC2-Nanakoori.jpg|Nanakoori, a Rare Blade XC2-KOS-MOS_Re.png|KOS-MOS, a Rare Blade Fudor pic.png|A Common Blade Kirim pic.png|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-1.png|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-2.png|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-3.png|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-4.png|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-1.jpg|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-2.jpg|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-3.jpg|A Common Blade XC2-blades-video-1.jpg|A Common Blade XC2-blades-video-2.jpg|A Common Blade XC2-blades-video-3.jpg|A Common Blade Videos File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Blades (Nintendo Switch)|Blades in battle File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Switching Blades (Nintendo Switch)|Switching Blades during a battle File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Specials (Nintendo Switch)|Specials mechanism References Category:Blades Category:XC2 Battle Flow Category:To be reviewed Category:XC2 Weapons Category:XC2 Supporting Characters Category:XC2 Characters